


Satiation

by Torontok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torontok/pseuds/Torontok
Summary: Tao has never believed in vampires.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a terrible fic mother, I was browsing through someone's fic rec and stumbled upon this and it took me three paragraphs to realise I was the one who wrote it lol. Written for tiara_jade for the 2014 round of Taobei. I don't thin kthis is my best work but I might continue the au if people like it

There is something oddly soothing about the midnight shift at Fantasia. The bar is always quiet in the hour before it closes, only a few regulars peppered around the space. Tao enjoys it best like this, when he doesn't have to worry about preparing a flurry of orders for impatient patrons or make sure no one throws up in the potted plants. It's relaxing to wipe down the mahogany counters, stack the liquor bottles in order on the shelves, wipe down decanters and glasses and arrange them in the counter.The hour passes quickly and soon the last of his regulars are leaving, nodding in his direction as they go. Two women are still giggling near the doorway, occasionally turning to glance at him. Smirking, he leans over the counter, well aware of how the angle emphasizes the muscles in his arms. "Can I call a cab for you, ladies? Not safe to be out walking this late."

The one with the curly hair and very appealing cleavage giggles again, glancing back between him and her friend-taller with soft curves and bright red hair- who takes the initiative to speak. "That's okay,we have a friend coming to get us." Tao nods, moving away to start locking up the cash register. "You're welcome to wait here till he arrives. I'll lock up after you go."

The shorter one is a bit bolder now, plopping herself on a bar stool and making no secret of how she's staring at him. Frankly, he doesn't mind. "Say, how long have you worked here?"

"Almost a year now." he responds, preoccupied with making sure all the ashtrays are clean. He only catches the tail end of what she says next and turns, giving her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Her smile is curious when she leans over the counter. "I was wondering if you could tell us the story behind the whole Butcher street legend. Is it really true about the-" she gives her friend a questioning look before turning back to him and lowering her voice. "the vampires?"

This isn't the first time Tao has been asked about this from patrons and he steadies himself on the counter with the ease of a natural storyteller. "So, you've heard of the Butcher street myths. Is that why you came by here tonight?"

"Well, we also heard the bartenders were pretty good." The taller of the two has joined her friend on the counter. Tao decides he likes her more. "Well, while the bartender fact is true, it's up to you whether or not you decide to believe the myths."

"Years ago this entire areas was one of the main shopping districts in the city. Right at end of the alley, there were two shops right across from each other. One was an apothecary, the other a butcher. Some say the two of them were brothers, others friends but it's agreed that they both knew each other. A lot of their customers would comment on the resemblance between them. They were both white-skinned-almost unnaturally so-and both had fingers that were permanently curled" Tao demonstrates to his rapt audience. "Almost like claws."

"Soon after the two stores opened, people began going missing. At first it was the occasional beggar or vagrant and no one thought much of it until the body of one of the mayor's sons was found. And what's especially curious is how he had been killed. There were bite marks right here-" he leans over to skim his fingers over the tall haired girls neck,feels her shiver in response. "and slash marks right here." He traces over his wrists. "It was almost as if someone had drained him.Of course the people were frightened but no one knew where to look. The only witness to the killing reported seeing two men who moved faster than lightning and had eyes like fire. No one really suspected the two shop owners until people started finding strange things in their meat bundles. Meat that looked surprisingly human." Curly haired girl looks legitimately scared and he wonder briefly if he's laying it on a bit too thick. "And people complained that the remedies the apothecary was giving them were giving them nightmares. Nightmares involving screams and red-eyed figured leaping from the darkness." He pauses, long enough that he sees the two women get impatient and the taller finally speaks. "Then what happened?"

Tao shrugs."One day they came and they found that both shops were gone.Emptied out with no signs of either of the owners. They never found evidence for what they say happened to all those victims but people still talked. They eventually knocked down both shops. In fact-" he leans over, dropping his voice low enough that they both have to do the same to hear. "This bar is built where the butcher's shop used to be."

A loud honk from outside makes all three of them startle, the shorter girl almost falling off her seat before Tao steadies her. Her other friend checks her phone before standing. "That's our friend. We should get going. Thank you for humoring us for so long."  
"My pleasure. Come back soon, you'll get a drink on the house from me." He winks at her and she blushes before leaving, her friend waving goodbye to him as she follows. He laughs once the door has shut behind them, turning to retrieve the keys from under the counter. It's honestly ridiculous how easy it to scare customers with the vampires stories. Tao finds it absurd that in this day and age people still cling to beliefs of supernatural blood drinking creatures with powers. Humming under his breath, he switches off all the bar lights, checking that the security system is one before he locks up and leaves.

The path he takes is almost always empty at this time of night despite running through a busy clubbing area, reason being that many people still buy the rumors of vampires lurking in the shadows for potential victims.A series of murders in the location a few years back had only fueled those rumors further. Tao, for one, could care less, he rather enjoys the solitude and he's confident enough in his martial arts skills to take the route every night.

He's been walking for a few minutes when he hears the sound of footsteps approaching. He sneaks a glance over his shoulder, pausing when he only sees an empty street behind him. _Strange._ Shrugging it off, he continues walking but he can't shake the unnerving feeling that he's being watched. His pace picks up as he rounds the corner, less than two blocks away from his apartment building.The sound of footsteps is getting louder and Tao whirls around, once again seeing only his shadow. Thoroughly creeped out now, he turn back and almost yells when he comes face to face with another person. Clutching his chest, he backs away a few steps as he takes in the man in front of him. The other person hasn't moved and Tao's fear fades away into irritation. "What the fuck is your problem-"

His words trail off into a startled gasp when the man raises his head and a pair of glowing scarlet eyes lock with his. Paralyzed, he can only watch in disbelief and a growing sense of fear as the man smiles at him.He blinks and the man is now in front of him, having covered the distance faster than any human should logically be able to. A whimper catches in his throat when the man lifts a hand to stroke through his hair. "You already know what I am, right?" he asks, voice husky and Tao nods stiffly, still feeling as if there's some sort of force holding him in place when every cell in his body is screaming at him to run. The man nods before guiding him until his back is pressed against the wall, the rough edges of the bricks jabbing into his spine.The stranger still has a hand on his neck, the other wrapped around his waist in a steadying grip. ‘Listen carefully.” he whispers, bending down closer. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Tao doesn’t believe him and he whimpers, frantically trying to make his limbs respond to him but it’s fruitless. The man seems to sense his agitation, gripping his waist tighter. “Listen to me. If you move while I’m feeding, then you could die. Stay still and it’ll be over quickly.”

It almost sounds like the vampire is trying to soothe him, absurd as it is but Tao tries to obey, stands stock still as the man bend his head down, cold lips brushing against his neck. His composure breaks though when he feels the first press of something sharp against skin and then he’s pleading, trying desperately to push the other man off him. The vampires backs away, grabbing hold of his wrists and pinning them above his head. They stay like that for a few minutes, until Tao’s breathing has calmed somewhat and he feels less hysterical. The man lets go then, stepping back. “This isn’t going to happen. You’re too stubborn.” He blinks and Tao suddenly feels as if he’s been drenched in something cold. His hands scratch at the bricks when his knees give way and he belatedly realises that he can move again. The vampire crouches down, giving him a semi-amused look. “You’re tough too. I’ve never had anyone almost throw my glamour off them.” Tao has no idea what the man is talking about anymore. If he closes his eyes, he can pretend that none of this is happening. He’s at home, feet up on his coffee table, watching a variety show or something. He’s not out here, hallucinating about vampires.

His little daydream gets interrupted when he feels himself being lifted up. He barely has time to yell before he’s being hoisted into the man’s arms. And Tao is pretty sure he has at least three inches on the other man but he lifts him as if it were nothing. Super strength. If Tao wasn’t scared already, he’s even moreso now. “Where are you taking me?”

“Home. Yours to be exact. Which way is it?” Vampire sounds nonchalant as he adjusts so that he has a better grip, one hand sliding dangerously close to Tao’s ass. At this angle their faces are close together and Tao feels a strange mixture of excitement and trepidation. “What are you going to do to me?” he finally croaks out. The man smirks in response. “I’m just dropping you home, don’t get any ideas.”

“I’m not!” He snaps back, effect ruined by his voice cracking. He wriggles, trying to get out of the other man’s grip. ‘I can go by myself.”

“No, you can’t.” Vampire is walking them out of the alleyway now. “The glamour’s going to take a while to wear off and you might collapse. Easier to do it this way.” His tone leaves no room for argument and Tao at this point is too exhausted to do so. He mumbles out his address, staying quiet as they make their way through the streets. At one point he thinks he blacked out because when he comes too, he’s curled up in a ball outside his apartment door. He stumbles inside, not even bothering to take off his shoes before he collapses onto the couch and falls into the deepest sleep of his life.

***  
Things change after that.

At first he’s frightened, refusing to leave his apartment for three days until his manager calls and threatens to fire him if he misses another shift. When he eventually does resume work, he asks to be moved to the evening shift. This earns him some strange looks but they comply. He starts work at 6 and trades places with the next worker around 10, giving him time to wait for the next bus to get home. He hasn't walked the path since his encounter with the man.

He'd honestly love to delude himself into thinking that he'd imagined it all but that is hindered by his mind's unwillingness to let go of the encounter. Or more specifically, the man involved in that encounter. His dreams are filled with his face, his voice, sometimes he swears he can feel phantom pinpricks on his neck from his fangs. Initially the dreams leave him shaken and he considers taking sleeping pills to keep them at bay. Then two weeks after they start, they switch tones.Now whenever he dreams of him, he dreams of broad palms on his waist and cold lips on his neck.These dreams are possibly worse than the ones that had scared them because now Tao is scared, confused and impossibly turned on whenever he wakes up. The situation only gets worse over time as the dreams increase in both length and explicit content. The day he wakes up from yet another dream to find that he's creamed his pants like a thirteen year old, he knows enough is enough. He decides he needs help, so like any responsible young adult, he turns to google.

There's few resources to help deal with recurring sex dreams. Most just say it's a sign of extreme longing manifesting (He immediately closes that tab). Out of desperation, he adds vampire to the search query.The results for this are mostly bad fanfiction but he stumbles across a link for a forum that seems promising.It's in Korean and when he narrows his keywords down, he's surprised to find several posting on alleged run-ins with vamps in Seoul and a decent chunk of them occurred near the bar.

Some of the posters talk about being cornered by a vampire in the alleyway, of feeling paralyzed after making eye contact. Some say they managed to get away, others claim to have been bitten. What he finds most interesting is that most of them seem remarkably unconcerned about the whole feeding aspect. Some of them actually sound like they _enjoyed_ it. When he signs off, he's still confused but maybe not as scared now. For the first time he thinks back to the night and consciously analyzes what happened. The vampire could have killed him but he didn't. He could have abandoned him in an alleyway but he took him home. Clearly, the man he had a run-in with is your average run-of-the-mill supernatural being. The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes he wants to see him again. Not just because of the physical attraction, he stubbornly insists to himself, but because this whole thing has shifted his entire worldview on myths and the supernatural. The least he should do is get some answers.

Of course, finding the other man isn't exactly the simplest thing so he starts by trying to recreate that night as accurately as possible. He begs for his midnight shift back, only getting it after he agrees to cover the other employee's shifts for a week. He wears dark button ups and skinny jeans, the same clothing he had on that night.Most importantly, he starts walking the path through the alley again, heart thumping loudly as he follows the familiar route. But so far, nothing.

It's been a week and he's losing heart now. It's a regular Saturday night at the bar and he's lost in thought as he does his customary wipe downs. There's only one customer left in here and he pours her a drink, knowing from experience that if he doesn't cut her off now, she'll spend the rest of the night discussing her days as a showgirl in the 70s. Eventually he helps her to a cab, letting her coo and slur over what a "good boy" he is before sending her off. Hands in his pockets, he kicks at a stray soda can, watching it bounce off a metal grate and roll down the street. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees something glint and he whips his head around,daring to hope. Once again, he's left disappointed.

There's still another twenty minutes before he can lock up and Tao heads for the liquor shelf, deciding that dipping into some of the nice stash isn't that bad of an idea, at least for tonight. As he crouches down to get a bottle opener, he thinks he hears the door open but a quick glance shows him nothing's there. Standing up, he finishes uncorking the bottle and pour himself a glass. He's bringing it up to his mouth when he notices the person in front of him.

Dimly, he can hear something that sounds like glass smashing but all he can focus on right now is the face of the vampire he'd met weeks earlier. The man is lounging on the bar stool, hands tucked into his jacket pockets and now that he can see him in proper light, Tao realizes that he's even more stunning than he remembered. Up close, he seems young, probably no older than him and with his sharp jaw and full lips, he looks like something out of a teen magazine. The only sign that he's something more is his eyes.Tao can't bring himself to look away and it takes him a minute to speak. "You're here."

The man nods, leaning over the counter and gripping the wine bottle loosely in one hand, fingers twirling the stem. "You haven't exactly been subtle about trying to find me." His tone is amused but there's a downward tilt to his lips that has Tao feeling as if he's not quite pleased. Sure enough, his hand drops to the counter with a loud smack, startling him. "Do you realize how utterly _idiotic_ you've been? I'm not the only biter who hunts in this area, did you think about what would happen if someone else got to you first? You think all of the others are as moral as I am about not killing their prey?You could have died."

It's a harsh reprimand, delivered without any attempts to cushion the sting but Tao can only focus on the fact that the vampire had been watching him and that he cares what would happen to him. "I just wanted to see you." he confesses. It's too honest, not at all how he'd planned their next meeting to go but he can't bring himself to care. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, it's driving me fucking crazy."

Vampire looks unsurprised as he leans closer. "So,what have you been thinking about me?"

In what will probably go down as one of his boldest decisions ever, he grabs hold of the other man's collar, leaning over the counter to press their lips together. It's clumsy, the angle awkward but vampire doesn't seem to mind if the way his hand fists in Tao's hair is any indication. He pulls away, giving Tao a chance to catch his breath. "How much have you been drinking?"

"Nothing" Tao tries to kiss him again but finds himself being held at arm's length. "If we're going to do this, I need to know it's because you want it." The vampire's tone is firm even as his eyes skate over him witn unconcealed desire.

"Yes,yes, yes." Tao leans in again and this time the man lets him,parting his lips and letting Tao take control of the kiss. His lips feel just as soft as they look and Tao finds he rather enjoys the contrast between the heat of his mouth and the coolness of his skin. He's the first to pull away this time, panting heavily. "Name. I need a name."

"Kai." Kai seems to have had enough of this teasing as he crosses the bar in one quick movement. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive." Tao affirms and Kai smiles, the first genuine smile he's shown. It makes him look impossibly young and Tao can't resist pulling him in again.This time when he kisses him, he feels something sharp scrape against his lip and withdraws, thumb skimming over his lips. "C-can I see?"

The fangs are longer than he'd though and sharp as he brushes his thumb against them. He shudders at the thought of those draggining against his neck but it's incredibly appealing. Kai's eyes have only grown darker as he watches him and it's unexpected when he suddenly hoists him up, supporting Tao's weight easily. "We're going to your place now unless you want to be fucked on top of this counter."

The idea is appealing but Tao also really needs this job. He fumbles to clean the broken glass and lock the door behind him distracted by the hands that are shamelessly groping his ass. "Are all vampires this lecherous or is it just you?". He chides,trying to escape the other's touch. Kai nips at his ear. "Just me. For you." That earns him a snort. "I found you much cooler before all this." Tao informs him as they start walking to his apartment. Kai just laughs and once again Tao is struck by how young he looks. There's so many questions on the tip of his tongue-how long has Kai been like this, how many people has he hunted, how many he's seduced- but they all take less precedence right now compared to the desire he's been wanting to sate for weeks.

***  
In the past few weeks, whenever Tao had fantasized about Kai, he'd always thought the encounter would be rough,animalistic even. He'd relished in the though of being pinned down so hard that he'd bruise, scratches and bites along his back.  
The reality is a bit different. Kai is just as enthusiastic as he is once they get inside his apartment, barely waiting for the door to shut behind him before his hands are at Tao's belt, yanking his shirt out of his trousers. His shirt is ripped down, the middle,buttons ricocheting off the wall but it doesn't matter because Kai has him pressed against a wall now and is sucking bruises against his skin. His hands are cold as they map out the curve of his waist, his ass, his thighs. He's hard already,weeks of pent up frustration making him embarrassingly needy. They're both stripped down to just their jeans now which is still too many layers as far as he's concerned. "Bedroom" he says, tone demanding as he drags Kai behind him.  
Things slow down once they're actually naked and on the bed. Kai is gentle, almost frustratingly so as he maps out Tao's body with his mouth, sucking marks onto his chest, leaving feather-light kisses over his skin until he has him squirming underneath him. He still doesn't bite, however and while Tao is greatly enjoying this, he really wants to experience what everyone on those vampire forums had raved about.He bats at Kai's head until the other man's head until he looks up, looking a bit annoyed at being interrupted. "Bite me."

That earns a startled laugh before Kai is flopping down beside him. "You really are impulsive huh?" He sounds fond as he says it though his tone gets serious. "Is there anything you want to ask beforehand?"

Come to think of it, that's probably a good course of action. "Will it hurt?"

'Not if you let me relax you first. Most of the time when people let themselves go, they end up enjoying the experience quite a bit." Kai's hand has found it's way into his underwear, wrapped loosely around his cock.Tao's eyes flutter shut at the first stroke and Kai laughs against his neck. "Do you trust me?" Tao pants out an affirmative, his hands tight on Kai's arms as he ruts up into his fist. He's so lost in the sensation that he misses Kai's head dropping lower but it's impossible to miss the sharp spike of pain when he sinks his fangs in.

The feeling is akin to being underwater, all sounds and colors blurring together. His mouth is open and he knows he's moaning but he can't hear. His hips rock up into Kai's fist, the movements growing sluggish as a sweet sort of fatigue takes over him, a feeling reminiscent of the glamour from last time. Dimly he's aware of a pressure on his neck but that is barely noticeable compared to the pure pleasure he feels when Kai moves against him. His entire body is strung tight with every new sensation and he briefly wonders if this is what dying feels like. The pressure builds up and he finally lets himself succumb to it, brain white outing as his orgasm overtakes him.

When he comes to, he's still naked on his bed, but now there's a blanket tucked under his chin and a bandaid on his neck. Kai is watching him, looking like a well fed cat, eyes hooded and smirk lazy. "You back yet?"

Tao can't reply just yet as he tries to bring his breathing down to normal and start regaining sensation in his limbs. Kai leans over him to the nightstand before shoving a water bottle and some cookies in his hand. He drinks clumsily, most of the water sloshing onto the bedspread but it clears his head somewhat. "What the fuck-how did you do that?" he finally croaks out and Kai bursts into laughter. Tao isn't amused as he swats at him. "How long was I out?

:Only a few minutes.If I'd fed for longer, you'd have gone into shock." Now that Tao is paying attention, he sees that Kai looks more...alive somehow, his skin losing some of it's gray pallor and eyes a duller shade of red. He looks impossibly soft like this and Tao doesn't hesitate to push into his personal space. "That was-" he fumbles for words, brain still fuzzy and his companion prods at his mouth with the cookie. He ignores it, turning away to finish. "Phenomenal,holy fuck.I think I forgot my name." He hears muffled laughter from his other side and turns to face Kai."When can we do it again?"  
Kai looks both amused and exasperated as he shoves the cookie into Tao's mouth. "In three months.I took a pint out of you, any sooner and you''ll die.Now eat, get your blood sugar back up." He smirks slightly, thumb brushing over the still tender bite marks on his neck. "It's a pity though.AB is always the sweetest."

Mouth dry, Tao swallows the rest of the cookeie before replying. "It's sweet because it's me . Tugging at Kai's arm, he wraps one around his waist, making himself the little spoon."I'm a cuddler." he informs the other. Kai hesitates but complies. In comparison to all his actions this evening, carried out with practiced ease and confidence, he seems awkward at this. Hesitant. There's so much Tao wants to know about him but his brain is fogging once again and words aren't coming out. "Don't leave." he slurs out. 'Stay with me." Kai's hand pauses from where it's been stroking down his back."Tao, I have to go."

"Then I'll find you again. Walk that alley every night if I have to." He's too weak for his threats to carry any heat and he hears Kai snort. He just tightens his grip against him. "I'll be the hunter this time."

"Okay." Kai resumes his stroking, lulling Tao further into sleep.'But for now, sleep."  
***  
He wakes up mid-afternoon the next day, aching and sore but a lot more clear-headed.More water and some fruit has been left on his nightstand but he ignores it in favour of looking for Kai. The other man is nowhere to be seen and Tao feels a pang of hurt in his chest. Kai had promised to stay. The rational part of his brain reminds him that they barely know each other, that Kai owed him nothing but he still can't help sulking as he gets up and heads to the bathroom.

He almost misses the yellow post-it note on the hall closet door. The writing on it is a messy scrawl that takes him a minute to decipher.  
_"Keep the door closed.  
I'll see you at sundown"_

It's unsigned but he knows immediately who it's from and he can't hold back his smile. The curious part of him wants to peek but he settles for pressing a kiss to the door instea,d blushing at his own cheesiness. He can wait a little longer for Kai.He's done it before. 


End file.
